Rescate
}} para darle tu arma secundaria.|Descripción en el juego}} Rescate es una misión que requiere que el jugador localice a un rehén y lo acompañe a la extracción sin alertar a la seguridad de la base. Mecánicas On Grineer and Corpus Rescate missions, the objective is to free the hostage without alerting a group of patrolling Wardens. The hostage is in a room patrolled with Wardens with multiple prison cells, half of which are locked, and the rest hackable; the hostage will be in one of the hackable cells. Alerting a Warden will cause them to activate an alarm sequence, this action will call in significant numbers of enemy reinforcements and start the execution timer; failing to Rescate the target within the time limit will kill the hostage and fail the mission. Upon reaching 15 seconds left on the timer, the hostage will bang on the door of the cell they are locked behind, followed by them calling out to the Tenno, alerting the Tenno of their location. On Infestación Rescate missions taking place within Nave infestadas, the hostage will be trapped in one of many airlocks, whose doors are covered by Tumor Nodes. Players have to first destroy the Tumor Node covering a door before they can open it to check whether the hostage is inside. Additionally, laser traps will be scattered throughout the room which will make the Tumor Nodes gas the airlock if tripped, resulting in a countdown timer similar to the execution timer for Corpus and Grineer prisons. Tripping a laser trap will also activate large pulsing orbs scattered throughout the rest of the level that reduce shields and drain energy upon contact, identical to those initiated when killing a Pulsing Colmena infestada during a Hive Sabotaje mission, potentially making the mission more dangerous. Mapas Rescate missions feature a large tile that serves as the map's Prison Complex. Inside this tile is the actual cell block, which holds four to eight cells in which the prisoners are jailed in. This cell block is normally accessible via a large frontal gate, which has to be hacked in order to be opened, all while possessing a significant number of static defenses like Trampas de arco o Barreras láser and Turrets. The complex will also see a number of patrolling Wardens and other enemy units. The prison complex features many hidden pathways, tunnels and raised catwalks that can be used to hide from patrolling enemies, but requiring parkour to reach. Additionally, the cell block itself can be accessed via said alternate paths, bypassing the need to breach the large frontal gate. ;Variations on the Prison Complexes exist : *Nave infestada Rescate missions do not have a central front gate, but have two smaller gates instead, with the paths to them crisscrossed by warning lasers. The cells are obstructed by tumor nodes that have to be destroyed first, while the underlying terminals do not require a hack to open the cell. *Ciudad de gas Corpus y Planeta helado Corpus prison complexes do not have an enclosed cell block, instead the cells are located on tall towers in the middle of the complex. *The Laboratorio submarino Grineer prison complex houses the prisoners in small egg-shaped tanks located by a trench filled with deep water; players must drain the water from the area by hacking a nearby console before they can attempt to free the hostages. * The Luna Orokin prison complex features a portal room in place of a cell block. *# There are two shortcuts (image), where number 1 is easier but longer, number 2 shorter but requires jumping over moving lasers. It is advisable to use a shortcut (especially for sorties), as this prevents the enemies entering the portal room. Because of the high time pressure in sorties use shortcut 2. *# There are 5 consoles in the room, 4 of them are active when entering. Remember those 4 consoles as later others may be active! Each of these consoles will open another portal, three of them leading to a room with enemies, only one provides the prisoner. *# Now you have to hack one after the other of those 4 initially active consoles. Do not get distracted by the changing active consoles. As soon as you hear the prisoner saying "I'm here!" you found the right console, i.e. opened the right portal. Do NOT hack any other console thereafter as this will open another (wrong) portal. Therefore it is highly advised that either a well coordinated team hacks the consoles, or only one player is doing this, or you do this solo (using a shortcut). Otherwise mission failure is very likely (especially for sorties). *# Jump into the center portal (a started timer will now stop). Jump back where you came from. Open the main door with the console next to it. The exit is hard to find. It is in the right wall, when you exit the portal room. Jump up to the right. In the rocky part of the room wall, beneath the white energy strain, there is a small exit hidden. If you never did this before, search for it before you enter the portal room. *Fortaleza Kuva Rescate missions have a prison complex with a central enclosed cell block surrounded by an inner ring of corridors. There is an outer ring of rooms that serves as connection points between the entrances and the inner ring of corridors. There are four possible entrances to the prison complex, one on each side of the square-shaped prison complex. Comportamiento del rehén Once the hostage is free, the hostage will follow about 10 to 15 meters behind the Tenno closest to extraction, occasionally taking advantage of cover. If said Tenno is on an elevator, the hostage will usually get onto the elevator instead of lagging behind. Their speed is just about equal to most Tenno and possess most of the basic Maniobra such as bullet jumping and crouching. If a hostage's health is depleted, they will enter a bleed-out state similar to what happens to Tenno, giving several seconds with which players can revive the hostage. If equipped with a sidearm, the hostage will shoot any nearby enemies while downed. Failing to revive the hostage when the bleed-out period expires will result in the hostage dying, resulting in a mission failure. The hostage tends to get stuck on obstacles such as short pathways and boxes. If freeing the hostage is impossible via normal means, players can simply put distance between them and the hostage, which can trigger the hostage's auto-teleport feature to bring them back to the Tenno's side. If this is unsuccessful, a recommended course of action is to blaze toward extraction as fast as possible, making sure to kill every enemy in the way. The hostage must simply be alive at the moment when the Tenno reach extraction; it is unnecessary for the hostage to be at the extraction for the mission to complete. The hostage is unarmed by the time they are released from their cell. Players may give them their secondary weapon if they had one, and players may also take back their secondary weapon from the hostage. Enemies also tend to not attack the hostage intentionally as long as Tenno are near. The hostage has a decent personal shield and health and will usually survive any stray fire that the Tenno dodge. Like other NPCs, the hostage cannot take advantage of orbes de salud. Armed hostages prefer to attack enemies and take cover rather than follow as much as possible, so arming them may or may not be in the player's best interests depending on the faction the hostages are Rescateados from. Still, they can prove to be dangerously effective with weapons such as the Twin Vipers or the Angstrum. Recompensas Besides normal mission rewards, players are rewarded with blueprints for Espectros upon completion of the mission, with the specter type dependent on these three achievements; *'Rescued Hostage '– Rescuing the hostage *'Stealth Rescue '– Rescuing without setting off the execution alarm *'Killed All Wardens' – Killing all the wardens present in the holding area Below are the Specter blueprint rewards for each difficulty level and achievement counts: Specters are deployable, single use Tenno holograms equipped with gear chosen by the player, which can either simply lend a hand in difficult missions, or be lent to clans to be added to regiments to aid against Solar Rail Conflicts. Misiones Notas *Alertas and Syndicate daily missions with the Rescate Mission type will not award Espectro Blueprints. *Occasionally, one of the cells will contain a hostile Infestación Cargador, Corredor o Saltador. **In Luna Orokin Rescate missions, the rooms beyond the portal can contain either Infested, or a Consciente. *Wardens can only be found within the Prison Complex, and cannot be alerted by events that occur outside of it. This includes map-wide alerts and other loud noises. *In the Nave infestada Escenario, the alarms will sound if anything touches the laser emitter scattered across the prison complex, including enemies. *In alerts where the faction is listed as Infestación but the Escenario normally is not the Nave infestada, the mission format will be the same as the Escenario (ex. Grineer Escenarios will have Grineer Wardens, prison complexes, and defenses), but any auxiliary enemies will be replaced with Infested. **Trampas de arco y Cámara de seguridad will still be present, and will activate upon any of said enemies approaching it, which will result in the Wardens activating the execution alarm. Be aware that should the Wardens or Infested spot you both will proceed to target you. The same applies for Corpus Turrets. **Occasionally, Infested will also emerge from the door the player entered the prison complex through (possibly a bug). Any noises made by Infested once inside the complex will be heard by the Wardens, who will set off the alarm. *Invasiones have faction specific targets, which already armed with a weapon, instead of unarmed operative. It also takes a toll on targets mobility. Historial de actualizaciones Several Corpus Rescate mission Co-Op door improvements and fixes: *Changed default state to locked where doors were closed to fix spawning issues. *Replaced markers with new type. *Added state icons to all doors. *Added a new marker type on panels for consistency. *Added activation sound to door context actions. *Aligned door hint with the ground and changed widths to fit doors (some were too wide). *Removed panels from opposite side of the door since they're never accessible. *Shortened delay before the door opens when panels are activated. *Fixed context action alignment. *Fixed missing shiny 'destroy' material on consoles. *Fixed door closing after being opened. *Fixed materials on tram door so it doesn't look like a dead end. *Fixed some broken material script properties. *(Undocumented) Faction specific Rescate targets in Invasiones added. }} Véase también *Operación: Espectros de la libertad, the event which introduced this mission mode. *Rescate 1.0, the old version of this mission. de:Rescue 2.0 en:Rescue Categoría:Misión